Shifting Times and Space Pranks
by Ishval
Summary: Following Shiro's disappearance, the team is a mess. Not only are they trying to find their way, but they are now confronted with Lotor. Pidge cooks up some pranks, and Keith enlists Maya's aid to prank Lance. While Lance is working his own deviltry.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender. The only character I own is my OC Maya.

* * *

This story is set following the events of Season Two and my story The Protector. Thanks again to Puff the Ninja for helping me come up with the title. Everything I was coming up with was too depressing.

* * *

Maya walked into her room and glanced at the medal again. A star sat in the middle with various smaller branches of stars shooting out from the center in a golden weave that hung from a ribbon.

She remembered Allura telling her to rest in the infirmary but that was about it. When she woke several varga later she found Coran by her side. She remembered the princess's majordomo, royal advisor, and friend explain the significance of the honor.

After he left, she fingered the medal but found no joy in it. Shiro was gone. He was like a second father to her. Her thoughts kept coming back to the realization she was alone again. Her own father taken or killed by the Galra and now Shiro.

She opened the closet and put the medal on the top shelf sliding it to the back. She didn't want a reminder. She sighed. The others would expect to see her moving around but she felt hollow inside like there was nothing there anymore.

She pulled out her suit similar to Coran's clothes and peeled off the under armor stepping into the show. Maybe that would make her feel better, but it did nothing. As she stepped out her stomach twisted. She didn't want to face the others.

When she stepped out of her room, she heard a squeaking at her feet and glanced down to see the smallest of the space mice. She didn't smile she just turned and walked down the hall.

Chulatt followed her around for three Quintants until the little mouse worried about his blue-skinned friend ran off to find Allura.

Allura glanced down as Chulatt ran up to her and squeaked as loudly as he could. "What is it?" she asked as she knelt.

The mouse squeaked again in alarm. Allura's head jerked up as she glanced around. "Your right, something must be done."

* * *

Allura stepped into the Red Lion's hanger as Keith returned from another search of the surrounding area for any sign of Shiro. "Keith, I need your help."

He almost turned from her but something in her voice stopped him. "What?" he asked simply.

Allura took a deep steadying breath. "It's Maya, she's making herself sick. She won't eat, she doesn't sleep. It's been three quintants since Shiro disappeared and I know as well as you do this isn't healthy. You need to speak to her, she'll listen to you."

Keith ran a gloved hand through his raven black hair and set his blue-gray eyes on Allura's face. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because, in a family setting Shiro was not only like a brother to you, as you've said before, but he was like a second father to Maya, so in a roundabout way you are the closest thing to a sibling that she has."

His mouth opened for a minute, he closed it, glanced up at the ceiling and then down at the metal deck as if he were mulling her words through his brain. He raised his eyes up to stare into her blue eyes with the purple pupils. "Shiro told her that we were all like a family. Can't you talk to her?"

Allura placed a hand on Keith's armored arm as she shook her head, "Sadly, she's not acknowledging anyone. Not even Hunk or Pidge."

"Okay, I'll give it a try," he said. "Any idea where she's at?"

"Coran said he saw her go into her room earlier," Allura replied. Softly she added, "Thank you, Keith."

* * *

Keith stopped outside Maya's door. He knocked first, straining his ears he heard nothing from inside. He waved his hand interrupting the eyebeam and the door opened. He saw her lying on the bed. "Maya?"

She didn't move, staring up at the ceiling with those silver eyes.

Sometimes they unnerved him, but this time they appeared to be hollow. Philosophers often quoted that the eyes were the windows to a person's soul, but these seemed to not even hold any spark of life.

"Maya," he walked over to her bed and sat on the side and took one of her hands in his. "I know you miss Shiro. I do too."

Maya blinked and sighed. "It hurts," her voice rasped from disuse.

"I know it does, I miss him so bad. You know Shiro was the only one on Earth who actually reached out to me and gave me a chance. Then he went on that mission to Kerberos where he and Pidge's family were captured. He came back, and now I've…" he paused, "now we've lost him again."

A sob tore its way out of Maya's throat. "I'm sorry," she said as her voice quavered. She released the older teens hand and sat up scooting herself next to him. He reached out to her and she pulled him into an embrace and they both shed cleansing tears.

Keith whispered, "I'm going to find him and bring him back. I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Changing of the Guard. I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender, just taking the characters out for a spin.

* * *

Maya stepped onto the bridge of the Castle of Lions. Coran stood at his station as Keith's voice came over the com system. "There's nothing out here Coran."

Coran bent his head as he seemed to deflate. "I'm sorry, Keith." The words were spoken gently.

"I'm coming home."

"Home," Maya whispered. Her heart still ached for her home planet on Zenox. She looked up at the viewscreen. They weren't in space but parked on an almost inhospitable looking planet. Probably the best place to be to avoid any Galra activity, that is if there was any since the paladins had ended Zarkon's reign.

She felt her chest squeeze almost as if a hand reached in and clenched her heart. It still hurt, but she was dealing with Shiro's disappearance better since she knew that Keith was still looking for his friend and brother.

Coran turned, "Ah, Maya, you're looking better."

She dropped her head, "I'm sorry I worried everyone."

"No recriminations now. I won't hear of it," the ginger-haired mustachioed Altean replied. "Could I get you to stand watch for me? We have worlds breaking free from the Galra, and I need to tell the princess."

"I can," she replied as she walked over to his position and he hurried off the bridge.

She heard Coran say something to someone as she checked readings which seemed to be normal. She stepped back and sat down in the same spot that Lance had occupied when they went to the Blade of Marmora's base.

She heard the footsteps approach and glanced up as Pidge stood by her. "So, Coran has you babysitting the Castle?"

Maya's eyes grew as a picture of her sitting on a baby flashed in her head, but she thought that wasn't right because there weren't any baby's on board the Castle that is unless they considered her a baby. "What is babysitting?"

Pidge realized her mistake and waved her hands in front of her. "I don't mean actually sitting on a baby, but it's when you watch someone else's baby for them while the parent has to go do something."

"Oh, like what I'm doing now since this castle is sort of like Coran's baby," Maya replied.

"Exactly," Pidge said as she grinned. "But the reason I came up here I was wondering if you could shapeshift into anything else other than animals?"

Maya cocked her head to the side as she gazed at the smallest of the paladins. "What do you mean?"

Pidge took a seat next to Maya. "Well, I'm pretty sure that you felt kind of useless while we were doing the fighting against the Galra and Zarkon." Pidge grimaced as she hated bringing up the fact that Shiro was gone but it would have to be addressed sometime.

She cleared her throat as she continued. "But if you could shapeshift into people that would be cool. You could probably go on some missions with us."

Maya propped her head up on her fist as she considered the Green Paladin's words. "It would be nice instead of being stuck on the Castle of Lions all the time."

Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose as a wicked gleam came to her eye. "Yes and imagine the pranks we could pull. But first I have another idea. Everyone is so down about Shiro—"

Maya frowned as the sadness returned to her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Pidge apologized, "I realize he meant a lot to you. But these guys need a laugh. I thought maybe tonight you could sneak into Coran's room …" her voice lowered as she laid out her plan and brought up information on her wrist gauntlet that she'd downloaded from her laptop showing Maya some pictures.

* * *

The following morning, Coran so used to routine dressed for the day but forgo to check his reflection in a mirror. He wondered how Lance and Hunk's mission to Puig had gone, "They should be back by now," he said to himself.

Allura, the Paladins, and Maya were seated in the lounge as Coran entered anxious to hear the report for himself.

Lance glanced up, and he fought hard to keep a straight face but couldn't stop himself when he sniggered.

Pidge looked at him, "What's wrong with you?"

Lance pointed his gloved finger up, she turned around and chuckled, pulled out her cell phone, snapped a picture.

Allura turned in her seat broke out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Trying to calm herself after wiping away tears between giggles she managed to get out, "Coran please… take those ridiculous… braids out of your mustache."

This brought Hunk, and Keith's attention to the Altean. They both joined in the laughter as Maya chuckled also.

Pidge winked at her.

Coran reached up and grabbed a braid that hung down off the side of his mouth making him look slightly like a Viking from Earth. His face turned red, "Who's the culprit?" he demanded, but as he saw the amusement in the other's faces, he changed his mind. "It shall only take me a tick."

Allura tried to arrange her formal dress back to normal and turned her attention back to Hunk. She giggled again, took a deep breath, and let it out feeling calmer. "You were saying?" but she couldn't stop the little giggle that followed.

"Well," he said as he went back over what he'd told Allura before Coran's entrance. "The Puigians haven't figured out their flatbread situation, but what they do with those centipedes is just out of this world."

Lance beamed as he added, "And they're totally ready to join the fight against the Galra."

Pidge smiled, "Nice!"

"We brought back a few of their leaders to join the coalition," Hunk added.

Allura clasped her hands to her chest as she smiled brightly. "That's splendid. Excellent work!"

Lance leaned back into the back of the couch with a smug smile on his face, "You know I gotta say, this is what it's all about…" he pulled his phone out and flashed a picture of Lance surrounded by some of the Puigian girls around himself to Pidge.

She glared at the blue paladin in return.

But Lance wasn't paying attention as he continued, "… freein' the people, lovin' the ladies, then bombin' down the road again looking for adventure, Voltron-style."

Hunk looked around as he pressed his fingertips together. "Which brings up a little issue. They all want to see Voltron, only we don't really have Voltron anymore."

Keith crossed his arms over his body. He didn't want to hear any of this about Voltron. "We don't have Shiro anymore. Everyone seems to have forgotten that."

Everyone slumped as sadness returned to their faces.

Allura glanced around then decided to broach the subject which she was positive it would just antagonize Keith more. But it had to be said. "It may be difficult for all of us to accept, but it is time to think about finding a new pilot for the Black Lion."

Shock appeared to varying degrees on everyone's faces. Keith leaned forward. "NO! I'm going to find him." He stood up and added, "Shiro never gave up on me. I'm not giving up on him!" He turned and stormed out of the lounge.

Maya got up and ran after him. "Keith," she called out.

He stopped and turned around. His voice dripped anger as he replied, "What?"

She stopped and considered reaching out to him but in this state, it might not be a good time to approach him, but she plowed through. "I need to try to shapeshift into a person. Could I study you for a little bit?" The skin on her cheeks darkened as she turned away. Her head lowered as she spoke, "You don't have to if you don't want to," it dropped to almost a whisper.

Keith put his hand on her arm. "Only if you prank the goofball."

She lifted her face slightly, "goofball?"

"Lance."

She giggled.

* * *

Allura sat at the head of the formal dining room table with Kolivan at the opposite end. The different leaders faced the paladins and Coran. Maya stood behind Allura in her position as a protector. Her armor gleamed under the lights with the burn and scorch marks cleaned and polished away.

As the diplomatic meeting started, she found her mind wandering as she remembered the last time, she wore this armor. She felt the electricity again, and her body shivered. 'Stop it,' she told herself quietly.

Hunk entered bearing his canapés.

As he took his seat, Kolivan stood. As he spoke a star map appeared over the table drawing everyone's attention. Only one planet drew her attention, Zenox, which remained purple.

Allura rose from her seat which caught Maya's attention. "We have a strategy to bring these planets together, free more planets, grow our numbers, and accumulate an army that can defeat the Galra in major battles. But without your help, it will be impossible."

One of the leaders, whose voice bore a robotic semblance spoke.

Maya let out a soft sigh. Would they stop harping about Voltron? She thought as the idea also came to mind that it was tacky to even bring it up. The Puigian leader jumped on the bandwagon wanting to know if the paladins could form Voltron now.

Maya's hands curled into fists. Were they stupid? Of course, they couldn't form Voltron. Oh, how she wanted to throttle the Puigian. How could they do this to Keith, to her? She and Keith were still struggling with their feelings over Shiro's disappearance.

Allura tried to tactfully explain why they couldn't form Voltron when Keith suddenly burst out with, "We can't form Voltron, okay? We can fly the lions, but Voltron is not happening?"

A collective gasp came from the leaders while Maya was torn. Half of her wanted to cheer Keith on while the other half wanted to smack herself in the face with the palm of her hand.

Allura smiled trying to perform damage control, "What he means is that right now they can't do it, but—"

"But nothing," Keith said as he butted in. "Shiro is gone. He was the Black Lion. And until we find him, there is no Voltron."

Kolivan added, "The lions are still a substantial fighting force, and this castle is a considerable weapon. The Blade of Marmora can lead you."

Maya considered what Kolivan said. He made sense. Though she wondered if he felt the sense of loss since Antok's death.

The leader with the robotic voice said, "My people have been enslaved for centuries by soldiers who looked exactly like you."

The Puigian leader jumped in, "Yes! Our people have heard the legend of Voltron, how he defeated Zarkon. That is what gave them all hope. What are we supposed to tell them now?" he asked.

Maya saw and felt the Red Paladins anger and frustration. What is it with these people that they just won't listen to anything anyone has to say.

Keith jumped up and slammed his hand on the table rattling the china. "Tell them to stand up and fight for themselves! Voltron is gone!" He left his place at the table and stormed off.

Maya couldn't agree more with Keith. She'd learned the hard way that you can't always depend on someone else to save you.

* * *

Maya found Coran in one of the storage rooms. "Coran, I need some help with something."

The ginger-haired Altean turned to face her, "What is it?" His eyebrow rose as he studied her.

"I need some wax to make a candle."

"Why would you need a candle? The Castle provides us with all the light we need."

Her voice quavered as she swallowed hard. "I-It's for a ritual. To say a prayer for Shiro," she said as she wiped the tear away that leaked from one of her eyes.

"I'll check the ship's stores," he said gently as he gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

She nodded then left to search for Keith.

* * *

She found him and everyone else in the Black Lion's hangar. Everyone made their Lance their spokesman.

He sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped up to stand beside Keith. "Hey, man. Listen… we all miss Shiro. I remember the first time when the two of us carried him out of that garrison hospital."

Pidge and Hunk stepped up to join their teammates. "I remember dad and Matt telling me stories about him. He was a legend in our house," she said.

Hunk added, "The guy taught me everything I know about being a pilot. Which isn't much, but that's on me."

Maya stepped up to join them. "He taught me that you all are my family." Her chest still ached, but not as hard as earlier.

Lance turned to Keith, "You're not the only one hurting, man. We're all right there with you. But you know that he would be the first one to tell us that we have to move on."

Keith turned to stare at Lance. Maya stood ready as she felt Keith's intention.

Allura defused the situation quickly. "Keith, I know exactly how you feel. But our mission is bigger than any one individual. Even those who are completely irreplaceable."

He turned his head away as he gazed at the deck. "I know your right." He closed his eyes and for the first time showed that he might have the mettle for the mantle of leadership. "It's time to figure out how to form Voltron."

Maya felt pressure in her head as she stared at the Black Lion. She tried to focus, but the pain increased. Was it Viho trying to tell her something? She closed her eyes and blocked it as much as she could. She didn't have time to sort through this until after they got the Black Lion on his feet again.

She turned and followed the others out of the hangar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – Foraging Gone Awry

I don't own Voltron, just taking the characters out for a spin. The only character I own is my OC Maya.

* * *

Coran stepped into the lounge. "Ah, good I see you're all here," he said as he glanced around at everyone. "I have some bad news. We're running low on our supplies of Saqunelle, Wammalie, and Cocorine. We'll need to collect more."

Allura gasped, "No."

Hunk gazed at both Alteans. "What are those?"

"They're ingredients for medicines. But Wammalie is used to purify water," Allura explained. "Is there anything else?"

Hunk glanced around. "Well, if you want me to continue cooking, I need to find some other ingredients. The Puigians and other races have shared some of their food stocks with us, but we're running low again."

Lance gazed up at Coran from his seat on one of the couches in the lounge, "Is there a planet nearby where we can find everything we need?"

The ginger-haired Altean nodded, "Yes, but scans show that there's a Galra base on the planet."

"Easily solved," Keith added. "We go in with our lions and blow it up."

Maya shook her head, "No, we can't."

Keith turned to the blue-skinned Zenoxian. "What do you mean we can't?"

She sighed, leave it to Keith to suggest blowing up the base, she thought. "You go in with guns blazing, and we'll have every Galra in the area on our backs. It would be better to go in using the Green Lion."

"No, I say we go in the lions, blow up the base, and then collect what we need and go," Keith replied.

Maya stared at him. "Look, we can't even form Voltron yet since we still don't have a pilot for the Black Lion. What can we do if several Galra Battlecruisers show up? Pray that they don't attack us."

Pidge spoke up, "I'm with Maya on this."

Lance nodded, "Me too, sorry Keith, but this isn't the time to blow the Galra to hell and back."

Allura looked around at everyone. "I think sending you in on the Green Lion is a good idea. You could sneak in, get the supplies needed from the Galra, and get out."

"But we only have one person here who can use the Galra tech, and that's Keith. What if something goes wrong?" Hunk asked.

"I can," Maya replied as everyone else stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Look I'm not crazy. I asked Kolivan for a picture of Thace," she glanced down at the floor of the lounge. "He gave his life to help us stop Zarkon."

Pidge's face gleamed as her excitement grew, "You did it?" She bounced on her seat.

Maya nodded, "Yes, I did. Keith helped me to figure it out, but I can shapeshift into people. It is painful but worth it."

Everyone glanced around then Lance grinned, "Can you do it now?"

Maya closed her eyes and focused on the image of Thace in her mind. She began to glow as her silver-white hair shortened and turned into purple as a thicker patch formed in the center between the pointy tufts that stuck up. Two while lines of fur sprouted along the sides of her head as her face turned masculine and a goatee sprouted on her chin. Her clothes changed to the Galra uniform Thace wore. Her fingers elongated and grew into clawed fingers as she stretched out to his height. Ligaments and bones popped noisily, and her skin turned to a purplish hue.

The others winced.

She stopped glowing. When she opened her eyes, they glowed yellow instead of silver. She opened her mouth, but the words that came out were her voice, "I just can't change my voice."

Coran pulled on his mustache, "Well if you don't speak, I don't see a problem."

Keith huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If we're going with this plan then we should contact Kolivan and see if there's a Blade of Marmora agent inside."

"That's even better. If there is one of Kolivan's people inside then they can help us find what we need without alerting the Galra to our presence," Pidge said as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "If he can take me to their central control, I can hack it and take out their defenses for a time making it easier to get the supplies we need."

Allura gazed at Coran, "Contact Kolivan and see if the Blades do have a member inserted at this base. What planet is it on?"

"Gaatis X7X, it's in the next system."

"Paladins, Maya, get ready to go," Allura said.

Maya/Thace nodded, and she returned to her Zenoxian form and followed the paladins out of the lounge.

* * *

Coran turned to the paladins and Maya who joined Allura on the bridge. "Good news Kolivan does have an agent embedded in the Galra installation. The Blade you'll need to find is named Brirex. He knew Thace. So that shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks, Coran," Keith said as he turned to the others. "Let's get to Gaatis X7X."

Chulatt squeaked up at Maya. She knelt and pat the little mouse on the head. "I have to go, but I'll be back."

"Maya," she heard Keith yell.

She sighed as she rose and ran after the others.

* * *

As the Green Lion neared Gaatis X7X, Pidge engaged the cloaking device. She turned on the scanners. "Gaatis is an M class planet, which is good for us. The atmosphere is breathable."

Keith leaned forward in the cockpit, "Where's the base?"

"It's over here," she pecked the screen. It sat near a river in what looked like a sweltering jungle.

"What's with the color?" Hunk asked, "it's all reddish colored."

"I don't know, but scanners say the air is breathable," Pidge replied as the lion dipped into the atmosphere. She found a spot to land Green near the edge of the jungle but near enough in the trees to be hidden by the jungle growth.

Keith turned to the others, "Maya and I will go first to clear out any sentries before getting to the base, once we're inside I'll signal and let you all know it's clear. We'll find Brirex, get the stuff we need and get out."

"Sounds good, but shouldn't I come along too, you know to keep an eye on your backs just in case," Lance said as he almost pouted.

"If you don't take him," Pidge replied, "I'll probably kill him because he'll be whining or going on endlessly about Allura."

Keith nearly growled, "Fine, come with us."

Lance perked up, "Don't worry. Sharpshooter will keep you covered."

"Just make sure you do, we don't need anything to go wrong here."

Lance held up his hands in front of him. "Jeez, okay man."

"Try and keep up, and don't get lost," Keith said as he, Maya, and Lance exited the Green Lion.

* * *

Pidge gazed up at Hunk who fidgeted. "They're going to be okay. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," he replied as his stomach churned noisily.

"Hunk, if you puke in my lion, you will clean it up," she replied as her eyes narrowed.

"I can't help that either," Hunk said as he grimaced.

Pidge rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on the scanners.

* * *

The sweltering heat of the air caused plants to droop from the heat. Thankfully the paladins and Maya's armor were temperature controlled. The jungle couldn't hide the cloying miasma of rotting fruits and wilting flowers.

As they neared the clearing leading to the base, Maya shapeshifted into the form of Thace. Lance tripped over a vine bumping into Keith.

Keith craned his head and snapped, "Knock it off."

Lance's voice rose an octave, "I tripped over a vine," he said as he pointed to the offending foliage.

Maya/Thace turned as her voice came out of Thace's mouth, "We've got company."

Keith glared at the mechanized warrior walked towards their location. Maya took a step forward out of the jungle. It saluted and turned to go back to its post when Keith pulled out his bayard. It formed into a sword, and he shoved it into the back of the sentry. It sparked, and acrid smoke leaked out of it as the light went out on the helmet.

Maya caught the sentry and drug it into the foliage dropping it behind a large bush. She picked up the dropped blaster-type weapon.

Keith hissed, "You're holding it backward."

"Oops," she whispered as she turned it around. She stepped out of the jungle and approached the two remaining sentries. The sentries didn't stop her as she drew their attention.

Lance took a breath as he aimed his gun and squeezed the trigger, felling his target with a minimum of fuss. The second sentry trained its weapon on Maya.

Keith threw his knife striking the other sentry felling it before it could get a shot off. He and Lance joined Maya. Keith pressed his hand to the palm plate, and the door opened.

As the trio stepped inside, they found a Galra soldier waiting on the other side with two deactivated sentries at his feet. "Brirex?" Keith asked.

The soldier nodded as he pulled out his own knife made of luxite as a way of identification.

Keith spoke into his helmet com, "Pidge, Hunk, we're inside."

Pidge replied, "We're on our way."

Brirex turned to Keith, "Kolivan sent me the signal that you were on your way."

"As soon as Pidge and Hunk get here you can show her where the control room is and she can hack the system and shut down the sentries," Keith said.

Brirex turned to Maya, "If I hadn't heard that Thace was killed on Zarkon's ship I would have believed you were him," the Galra's eyes softened. "It's amazing how much you look like him."

Maya gazed down at her feet, "I'm sorry."

Brirex couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his chest. "Thace never sounded so soft-spoken."

Pidge and Hunk appeared.

"Pidge go with Brirex and Maya, shut down those sentries, so we don't have to fight. Brirex where do we find those supplies?" Keith asked.

"Two levels down." Brirex touched his wrist gauntlet to Keith's and pressed a button. "I've just transferred the map of the base to you along with the items on Kolivan's list."

"Thanks," Keith replied, "Hunk, Lance, let's go get those supplies."

Brirex pushed another button, and an image of the base's commander appeared. "Here, study his image and then change into him," he informed Maya. "The sentries are stupid enough to believe that your Thace, but the Galran soldiers know that Thace was a traitor. Zarkon's witch made sure that information got out."

Maya studied the image as Keith, Lance, and Hunk left. She began to glow as she shifted.

Pidge and Brirex both winced. "Does that happen all the time?" he asked as he looked at the green paladin.

She nodded, "Yeah, but changing into animals is easier for her."

Brirex nodded as if he understood, what Pidge was saying.

The three moved off for the control room with Pidge stay in between the Galra and the Zenoxian.

* * *

Keith clicked his gauntlet bringing up the map as they reached the elevator that would take him, Lance, and Hunk down to the second level. He looked at the map and actually found an access tunnel that leads up under the jungle near where the Green Lion waited for them.

"This is perfect, we can load up what we need and get out that way," he tapped the holographic screen.

"Good," Hunk replied as the elevator stopped. The doors opened, and Lance grinned at the others.

"Pidge did her job. The sentries are down."

Hunk and Lance moved around through the rows upon rows of boxes stacked on shelves. Lance let out a low whistle. "Just how much stuff have they been gathering and for how long?"

"I don't know, let's just grab what we came for," Hunk added as he found what looked like a motorized dolly moved it over to one of the shelves and found that Brirex had marked boxes for them to grab and began to pull the boxes off.

Lance took up a spot near the elevator to guard his team as Keith pushed the dolly Hunk loaded down the tunnel toward the exit.

* * *

Pidge looked up at Maya, "Sentries are down." She turned to Brirex, "Do you know if they might have any information about my family?"

"I doubt it, this is just a supply base used to send resources to Zarkon. We're so out of the way here that we don't usually get regular messages. But I will let Kolivan know. One of his other agents might be able to find some intelligence," he said as Pidge's hopeful gaze fell.

He placed a hand on the young human girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, little one. Everyone in the Blade of Marmora is searching for Intel for you. Kolivan himself has decided this."

"Please, thank Kolivan for me."

Maya couldn't help the feeling of sadness, she wanted to ask about her own family, but in her mind, Pidge and the paladins came first. The trio strode out of the control room.

Brirex led them to the elevator.

* * *

Lance glanced over at Keith after he returned from taking a load out to Pidge's lion. "We may have a problem," he motioned to the elevator.

Keith sighed as he glanced around and couldn't help saying low, "WWSD."

Hunk glanced at Keith and Lance shrugged his shoulders. "You've always seemed to be closer to Shiro than the rest of us. I have no idea about what would Shiro do."

"At this moment, neither do I," Keith confessed.

"Play it by ear?" Lance suggested.

Keith nodded, "Lance keep an eye on the elevator. When that door opens if it stops here and they're not friendlies take them out. I'll help Hunk load up the rest of this stuff."

As the Red and Yellow Paladins continued working, Lance kept his eyes trained on the elevator door. A sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead as the muscles in his arms began to ache as time seemed to move by slowly.

The doors opened, and Lance let out a sigh of relief as a smile broke out over his face. Pidge stood in front of the other two Galra, he recognized Brerix but not the other Galra. "Who's that?" he asked.

"That's Maya," Pidge replied as she rolled her eyes.

"No reason to get testy," he said.

Pidge and the others stepped in the large room, "Keith, how much more needs to go?" she asked.

"Maybe two more of these dollies," he replied as he pushed another one down the tunnel but stopped. "Maya, you and Lance help Hunk, Pidge come with me. We'll get this finished up and get back to the castle."

Maya grabbed another dolly, and she and Lance loaded it as Hunk pushed the one, he was packing up by the tunnel.

Brerix glanced around as his com went off. "Commander Kralkta?" He nodded to himself as he listened to the angry voice on the other end. If a Galra could pale, his face did.

As Keith returned to grab another dolly the blade agent yelled, "We have a problem. The base commander has returned, and he's not happy."

Keith shook his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. Why did he think this was going to be easy? "Are we about finished?"

"Yeah," Lance replied as he raced over with the last dolly.

"Hunk, you and Lance guard this exit. I'll let you know when we're getting out of here," he saw Brerix pull something out of his pocket. "What's that?"

"Detonator. Kolivan decided that this base should be destroyed about a day before he received your signal. When Commander Kralkta was recalled to Galra command, I wired the base. I thought we wouldn't have to face him but we will if we expect to get out of here."

Keith nodded, "Maya help me get this out to the lion. We'll just load the whole thing."

"Sure," she replied as she took off at a run behind the red paladin.

Brirex took up a position on the other side of the storage room. He deliberately blasted some of the remaining supplies.

"What are you doing?" Lance yelled at him.

"Making it look like there's been a firefight. He's on his way down."

Hunk gulped as his stomach grumbled.

"When those elevators doors open, shoot at me," Brirex ordered.

"Shoot at you?" Lance questioned.

Brirex yelled back, "Do it!"

The doors began to slide open as Lance and Hunk fired their weapons at Brirex both missing.

Keith's voice came over their's comm's. "Let's go," he yelled.

"On our way," Lance yelled as he and Hunk both crouched and ran into the tunnel.

Hunk didn't see the rock and stepped on it wrong. His weight shifted throwing off his balance, and he grunted as he went down. He tried to rise as he gasped. "Guys, I need some help here. I sprained my ankle."

Brirex followed as though he was giving chase. He found Hunk, and he hefted him up. "We need to put some distance between ourselves and the base."

Maya heard Hunk's message. Before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the green lion and down into the tunnel. About the halfway mark she found Hunk and Brirex. "I'll take him," she told the Galra and literally picked Hunk up off his feet carrying him in her arms.

"Look, I'm glad you came to get me and everything, but can you put me down. I mean this looks a little silly," the yellow paladin said as his face flushed red.

"Shut up, Hunk," she said as the sound of an explosion reached their ears.

She saw the opening of the tunnel ahead and leaped out of it, and Brirex followed.

She sat Hunk down as she dropped to her knees and placed her head to the ground sucking in air as the ground shook beneath her. She panted but found this was the longest she could hold this form any longer. She closed her eyes and glowed until she was back to her usual form.

"You okay?" Lance asked her as he raced down the green lion's ramp.

She nodded as she gulped air.

Brirex grabbed Hunk's arm and helped him to his feet as Lance helped Maya to hers.

Keith met them at the bottom of the ramp, "Thank you, Brirex."

Brirex grinned at the paladin exposing some massive canine teeth. "Thank you, that was actually fun."

"Can we give you a lift anywhere?" Keith asked.

Brirex shook his head and pointed toward some dense jungle. "I have a ship stashed over there. Good luck on your journey," he said as he and Keith grasped arms.

"Good luck to you too," Keith replied.

Hunk and Maya were loaded into the Green Lion, and Pidge plotted a course back for the castle. She glanced around, only Hunk was hurt, but no blood of theirs was spilled. All in all, she called that a win.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – The Red Paladin, and The Hunted.

I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender. The only character I own is my OC Maya. Also a big shout out to Puff the Ninja. Your help has been invaluable. Thank you.

* * *

Coran stood in the center of the lounge while Hunk and Pidge sat next to each other. Keith stood away from them leaning against the wall. Maya chuckled because it looked to her more like he was holding up the wall, but she knew that couldn't happen.

Allura sat on the central couch while Lance leisurely propped one foot on the cushion he sat on across from Pidge and Hunk. Maya sat on the next couch behind him. She knew what the fuss was about, but it didn't feel right.

Lance gazed at Coran, "I sure wish Shiro were here to tell us how to go on without him."

Maya couldn't agree more. Sadness tinged her silver eyes.

Pidge gazed up at the Altean Princess, her light brown eyes shining behind the glasses she hung onto as a reminder of her brother, Matt. "Allura, when we came here, you told me I would fly the Green Lion, and I thought there was no way. But then, I found it, and I flew it. And then, Hunk flew the Yellow Lion, and he's not even a pilot." Hunk bumped his body into the smaller girl's shoulder.

She craned her head around, glared at the larger teen, but turned back to Allura as if he had never interrupted her. "You told everyone who would pilot which lion."

Hunk leaned forward nursing his now sore ankle. "Yeah, how'd you do that? Did we ever find out how you did that? Can you do that now?" he asked in a rush as he flashed her with a pair of big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Sadly, no," Allura replied. "When you arrived at the Castle, I immediately recognized the special qualities in each of you. But I don't know how to search the entire universe for a new paladin."

Coran turned his gaze onto the Red Paladin. "Keith, you piloted the Black Lion when you had to save Shiro. Perhaps you're the one."

Lance glared at Red's pilot. "Keith would be the worst leader of Voltron."

Maya huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. He may have been a little rough around the edges, but she thought he did a fine job on the last mission. No one was seriously hurt, and they left with everything they needed to restock the Castle's supplies. She scooted to where she sat a little way behind Coran and shapeshifted into a carbon copy of Blue's pilot.

Pidge struggled to keep the snigger of laughter that threatened to bubble out of her down. She tore her eyes from Maya and focused on Coran. "Yeah, we all have our thing. Keith's the loner. I'm the brain. Hunk's the nice one. Maya's the shapeshifter. Allura's the decision-maker. Coran is the wise old guy. And Lance is the goofball."

Maya chose that moment to scoot back down near Lance with a matching smug look on her face that he wore.

Lance said as he nodded, "Mm-hmm. Yeah, exactly. Totally right— Wait a minute." His eyes grew as his expression changed to glare at Pidge. "I'm not a goofball!" He crossed his arms over his chest, and the smug expression came back. "I'm like the cool ninja sharpshooter."

Keith scoffed as a smile pulled at his lips, "Are you joking?"

Lance stood with his hands doubled up into fists as if he was going to knock Keith's head off. "I'm completely serious when I say, I do not want you to lead me anywhere."

Keith's eyes grew and before he knew what he was saying he blurted out, "I don't want to be the leader! That's what Shiro wanted!" His face fell as he turned his head away and stared down at the deck.

Hunk, Pidge, and Allura all turned to face him. Hunk asked as he started to rise from his seat, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

Pidge gently replied, "Shiro wanted you to be his successor, didn't he?"

Lance huffed as he challenged Keith's statement. "Well, I never heard Shiro say that, and how convenient that you're bringing it up now when Shiro is gone!"

Keith pushed himself off the wall. "You want the job so badly, you can have it."

Hunk now standing to his full height, "Now, now hang on. I've called the head from the very beginning."

Pidge jumped up onto the cushion. "What about me? I picked up on the radio waves that led us to Voltron in the first place."

Maya shook her head. Everything was getting out of control, and she feared that they'd start throwing punches at each other. She drew in a breath and yelled, "Quiet!" at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned to face her when Lance screamed and jumped back a step.

Breathing hard he glared at the mirror image of himself as he grabbed at his chest. "What the hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"No, I'm not. But maybe you all need one," she replied as she changed back into herself. "Shiro said we were supposed to be a family, but here you're arguing over who wants to lead."

"And I suppose you do?" Lance glared at her as he leaned in toward her.

"No," she yelled back. "I know I can't be the leader." She blinked several times. Then shoved an accusing finger toward the blue paladin, "You've said it yourself. I'm not smart enough." She flopped back down on the couch. "Who'd want to be like you anyway?" She huffed as she threw her arms over her body as she glared back angrily at Lance.

Coran chose that moment to remind everyone that it's not their decision, but the lion had to decide.

Allura was quick to agree. "Coran is right. We must all present ourselves to the Black Lion to see who will bear this glorious burden."

Maya snorted. Glorious burden? She thought. Seemed to her it wasn't glorious at all. She tuned back into the conversation when Allura added, "I must try."

Maya stood to go back to searching for the candle wax before being interrupted to find out about what they'd do to find a new pilot when pressure on her shoulder stopped her. She craned her head around to find Coran there. "The Princess said we must all try and that includes you."

Maya shook her head, "No, I shouldn't. I'm not a pilot. I'm not really anything," she said as she struggled to get out of his grip.

He smiled softly, "That can be rectified easily enough. I'll teach you," the ginger-haired Altean said.

"That would be a mistake," Maya replied as her head dropped.

Pidge stepped up to her and poked her with a finger in her side. "You know it's a good idea to have another pilot onboard even if all you could do was fly a shuttle pod, so stop being a Debbie Downer."

* * *

As a group, they all stood in front of the Black Lion. Maya couldn't help the thought that struck her that this was such a total waste of her time, but to humor Coran and Allura she stood there to watch the proceedings.

"So who goes first?" Hunk asked

Pidge looked between Allura and Coran, "Should we draw straws?"

Maya's silver eyes were drawn to the smallest paladin. She cocked her head slightly. What was a straw and why would anyone want to draw a picture of it?

She focused back in when Coran snapped his gloved fingers together. "Allura, you go first, Pidge is second, Maya third, and then the others."

Lance couldn't stop himself when he uttered, "Wait, don't we get to guess the number?"

Coran turned his gaze onto Lance, "But I already know the number."

Lance sighed, "Allura, just go."

Allura entered the Black Lion but left about fifteen dobashes later. Pidge was next, but she exited telling Coran, "I'll be back. I need to see if I can adjust the seat."

Maya climbed into the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat. She gripped the control sticks and closed her eyes trying to draw anything of Shiro that be left to her. She gasped as she felt a light tug, "Shiro?" she asked her eyes flew open, but the familiarity was gone. The lion not responding to her. She rose from the seat and walked down the ramp.

Hunk was the next into the cockpit, but he left only to be forced to go back by Coran. But he wasn't the one either.

Pidge returned, but she didn't' have a happy expression on her face as she strode down the ramp. "Curse my short arms," she muttered.

Lance entered, but Maya wasn't paying attention. She pulled at her bottom lip. Why had she felt Shiro inside the lion? She still needed to make those candles, if not for the others but for herself.

Lance stormed out and sat on his helmet. "It's useless the Black Lion hates all of us."

Allura spoke, "Keith, the Black Lion hasn't responded to any of us. You have to try."

He sighed as he strode up the ramp and entered the Black Lion. After several dobashes, the Lion's eyes lit up, and it suddenly sprang to life rising to its feet. It raised its head and roared. It crouched down and dropped the ramp to allow Keith to exit.

He stood before them quietly.

Allura spoke gently, "I'm proud of you, Keith. I wish you were getting the job under better circumstances, but congratulations."

Hunk and Pidge shared the sentiments when Keith startled them all. "No, I don't accept this."

Allura stared at Keith for a tick as shock registered on her face and she gasped. "You must. The Black Lion has chosen you."

"I can't replace Shiro! You guys were right. I'm the loner. I'm not the leader Shiro thought I was."

Lance took a step up and placed his hand on the newly made Black Paladin's shoulder. "Keith, no one can replace Shiro. But the Black Lion wouldn't choose anybody it didn't feel was worthy to lead Voltron. I respect its choice. And you should too."

Keith turned to face the Black Lion. "But who's gonna fly the Red Lion?"

* * *

Allura went to the Red Lion's hanger. She returned to the lounge, and her crestfallen expression and red-rimmed eyes told everyone that she wasn't accepted by the Lion. "I guess we still need to find another pilot."

"Don't even think about asking me," Maya said as she left them going to one of the storerooms. She sifted through the supplies stolen from the Galra base with Brirex's help. She opened one of the containers, and a sad smile lit her face.

"Bless Coran," she said to herself as she pulled out several blocks of wax.

She made her way to her room as her com beeped. "Yes?"

"Maya, you're needed on the bridge," Coran's voice came over the speaker.

"On my way," she replied. She stopped long enough to drop the wax off at her quarters before continuing on to her destination.

As she stepped onto the bridge, she heard Allura speaking to Keith. "The Black Lion has chosen you. You can do this."

Maya held her thumb up. He walked away from the entrance to the zip line that would have taken him to the Red Lion's hanger and stepped onto the platform of Shiro's old position.

The Black, Green, and Yellow Lion's flew away from the castle.

Maya stepped up to stand next to Coran. "You called for me?"

"Yes, while the paladins are gone," he passed a small tablet to her. "I've downloaded the information from the library onto this about the flight operations of a shuttle pod. You should study it. Once you do, then I'll set up a flight simulator in the hologram room."

Maya took a couple of steps back as the viewscreen solidified with the image of a different style of Galra warship on the screen spewing out fighters.

A communication came from the Galra warship, "This is Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon. Emperor Pro-tem of the Galra Empire."

Keith yelled, "Evasive maneuvers! Everyone watch your back!"

Allura glared at the Galra warship, "Coran we have to get there immediately. Lance, we need you. The lions are being attacked."

Lance's voice came over the communications channel. "I'm trying!"

Allura looked toward Coran, "I'm going to see what's keeping him."

Maya stared at the screen. She felt a hand grip her insides and twist her guts. This wasn't going as it should, and Lance was having some kind of problem with the Blue Lion.

Coran practically begged the Castle to move faster. To Maya's surprise, the Red Lion left the Castle. Coran arrived in time to fire the defenses at the Galra warship. "Need a little help?" The powerful beam took out a group of fighters.

"Thanks, Coran," Keith said.

Several dobashes later the Blue Lion flew out of the Castle with Allura as it's paladin. Even more mystifying was the new leader of the Galra, Lotor. He broke off the attack on the lions as the warship and fighters jumped to hyperspace leaving the paladins and the Castle of Lions behind.

* * *

Maya returned to her quest to make the candles as Coran's voice rang from the bridge catching her attention. "Princess. The Black Lion is leaving the Castle!"

"Keith," Maya whispered as she shook her head. Already he was jumping the gun without intel. She moved over to the nearest communicator. "Coran, there's something I need to do while the paladins are gone."

"I'll be here on the bridge. If I need you, I'll call."

She cut the communication and continued on her way to her room. There she left the tablet on her bed but picked up the blocks of wax. She went down to the kitchen, it wouldn't take long to make the candles, she just needed the right colors. She wanted to make one black for Shiro, and the other two purple for Antok and Thace.

She placed the blocks on the counter and grabbed a couple of pans. Rummaging through a cabinet, she found three containers to put the hot wax in. Then she found some twine, that would make decent sized wicks. She sighed, she was coming up empty on something for the colors.

She propped her elbows up on the counter as she placed her hands up to support her face. Her eyes began to tear up. She blinked and turned at the squeaks to find all four mice on the counter staring at her.

"Hello," she said as Chulatt stepped forward and squeaked.

"Well, I think you probably want to know what I'm doing. I'm trying to make some candles so I can pray for the two Blade of Marmora agents and Shiro. But I lack the proper pigments to make what I need."

Chulatt squeaked again as he moved over and pat her arm with his paw. Platt moved toward the smallest mouse and squeaked.

She lowered her arms so they could rest on the counter. "Are you trying to tell me you know where I could find some?"

Platt nodded.

Maya grinned. "Okay, I need two blocks of black and four of purple."

Platt turned and faced the other mice and squeaked as if issuing orders. A laugh bubbled out of Maya as Plachu and Chuchule ran away. She gazed down at Platt, "Do you think two mice will be enough to get what I need?"

Platt glared back and squeaked again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your pride there," Maya replied.

She stood up to her full height and cut three lengths of twine. "Okay, I need to attach these pieces of twine down in the bottom of these containers. Do either of you know of anything that will work?"

Platt squeaked as he ran off. Soon he returned with something that looked suspiciously like a gun, but when she squeezed the button, a warm hot substance came out of the end that was sticky.

"Platt you are a genius," she said to the largest of the mice.

The largest mouse seemed to smile up at her as it preened at her praise.

She fixed each piece of twine at the bottom of each container, she poured some water into one pan and placed the second pan into the first. She put two blocks of the candle wax into the second pan.

Plachu and Chuchule returned with the blocks of pigment she asked for.

She smiled again as she set the small blocks near her. She put two more blocks of the wax into the second pot deciding to make the two purple candles first. Once they melted down to the right temperature, she added the purple pigment and stirred it around. As the wax took the desired color, she pulled the second pan out of the pot with the water.

"Guys," she said to the mice. "I want you to move over there, please. I don't want you getting splashed by the wax."

Platt moved the mice over to where she indicated as she carefully poured the wax into the containers. She sighed again as she worked to fish out the twine from the candle wax where it fell in. She sighed, "You know this is actually a lot harder than it looks."

Chulatt squeaked as he and Platt drug over to her a couple of utensils so she could wrap the wicks around to keep them from falling into the wax again as it cooled and hardened.

She placed the last two blocks into the second pot and waited for it to melt. Then she added the black pigment into it and stirred it up. "Chulatt can you find me one more these?" she asked as she began to pour the wax for the third candle.

Chulatt returned with the asked for object that she took from him and wrapped it up with the third wick. "Thanks, guys." She said as she began to clean up her mess.

Chulatt squeaked again. "Well, you see, where I come from when people we care for die or are like missing like Shiro we climb up to special caves where we light some prayer candles and pray to Viho to bring our loved one's peace. Sometimes he grants us visions of our fallen."

She sniffed as she scrubbed a hand over her face. "I'm sorry, for dumping all this on you guys."

Chulatt and the other mice climbed up onto her shoulders, each one trying to reach her face to rub themselves up against her skin.

She couldn't stop the giggle that rose out of her chest, "Thanks, guys. You are the best." She glanced at the candles. "While they cool, I should probably head back to my room and start studying up on how a shuttle pod works."

Chulatt squeaked drawing her attention to the little mouse nearest to her face.

"I think that means you might be asking me why?"

The smallest of the mice nodded. "Coran said he would teach me how to fly a shuttle pod. I guess this means that he actually believes he can teach someone who's as stupid as I am." She said as she sighed again.

Platt squeaked again standing to his full height with his front paws on his hips shaking his head from side to side.

"Well," she sighed again. "Let's face facts. I'm not really military, I don't have the training to be military. I was Princess Allura's protector, but now that's in the wind now that she's a paladin. So that puts me back to a nobody again." If only the mice could talk to her instead of trying to interpret what they said through their body language and squeaks. Sometimes it was difficult to keep the depression at bay.

"I'm sorry," Maya said again as all the mice squeaked this time. "It's the depression talking, I guess. I shouldn't feel this way, but since Shiro disappeared, I can't stop it."

She walked back to her room and sat down on the bed the mice ran down her arms, and all of them settled into her lap. Shifting her body so she could lay back and not disturb the mice too much she sighed. Chulatt squeaked at the others, and they ran from off her and over to the tablet. They each took a corner and drug it down to her.

"I guess you say I should study," she said as she gazed at the mice.

Chulatt nodded and squeaked again. She picked up the tablet, turned it on and began reading the instructions on shuttle pods. The mice settled themselves around her head.

* * *

After studying for a couple of varga, she felt pain in her temple. Keith was frustrated about something. But there was nothing she could do to help him. The pain eased by itself. She sighed in relief as she glanced at the mice that were now snuggled up next to her and asleep. What would she do without them, especially Chulatt, she thought.

She reached up and stroked the smallest mouse lightly as her mind shifted back to thoughts of Shiro. She missed him so much, his stability and kindness helped her. What would he say if he knew Coran was willing to teach her how to fly a shuttle? She thought. Probably something about how they all had a part to play in this fight against the Galra.

But this new wrinkle was a shock. Zarkon had a son? And Lotor was leading the Galra. An involuntary shudder raced through her body. What good would come out of that? She wondered as she quietly rose from her bunk. She needed to go check on the candles.

* * *

Maya entered the kitchen to find Hunk staring at the candles she'd made. "I didn't know you all were back. Let me get those out of your way," she said as she reached for the containers.

"Did you make them," he asked as he lifted one of the clear containers staring at the deep purple hue.

"Yes, I did."

"Pretty," he said as he handed it to her with a grin on his doughy face.

"Thank you," she replied as she placed the candle along with the other two tucked in between her arm and her body.

As she turned to leave, he asked, "What are they for?"

"They're prayer candles," Maya replied as she placed each one back down on the counter. "The two purple ones are for Thace and Antok. The third is for Shiro."

"B-But," Hunk stammered as his eyes widened, "Shiro isn't dead."

"I know, Hunk. But I still want to honor him in some way," she said sadly as her face fell and she placed a blue hand on his arm. "I thought this would be a good way."

Hunk had to think about it for a few ticks, and then he smiled and gently replied, "I think your right. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Could you tell the others? I'll be on the observation deck."

"You bet," he said.

Maya sat the candles down on the floor of the deck and moved over to the window looking out into space. She couldn't help remembering the last time she was here after Ulaz had sacrificed himself to destroy the Robeast so Voltron and the Castle could survive. Shiro had looked so lost then. She could almost see him standing there as she stood in nearly the same exact spot. She blinked several times as the door slid open.

She heard whispers from behind her. "Maya?"

She turned to face Keith and saw to her surprise all the paladins along with Coran. "Thank you, for coming," her voice was soft almost a whisper. She stepped down to face them.

"On Zenox we'd climb to the sacred caves where we'd pray for those we lost. I felt that we should do the same to honor Antok, Thace, and Shiro," she wiped at her eyes.

"How do we do this?" Pidge asked.

Maya gazed at the others. "Form a circle around the candles and kneel on the floor," she said as she knelt.

The others spread out, and she found herself between Keith and Allura. She reached out and lit the candles with a unique brand she managed to keep hidden from everyone. "Close your eyes and say a prayer to Viho for these warriors of the blade who gave their lives so that we still live and one that we find Shiro."

She closed her eyes and didn't look to see if the others were doing the same. Viho, protector of the dead, she thought to herself. Protect these brave warriors who gave their lives so we could stop Zarkon. Watch over us. And if it wouldn't be a lot of trouble where ever Shiro is, please protect him until we can find him.

Maya felt warmth surround her almost like a hug, but an image flashed in her mind of the Black Lion. Why? Why would she see the lion? She shook her head. She opened her eyes and glanced up at the ceiling, "Thank you, Viho."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 – Hole in the Sky and The Journey

I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender. I'm just taking the characters out for a spin. The only character I own is my OC Maya.

 **Thanks again to Puff the Ninja, and of course for the suggestion that I used while Pidge is teaching Maya how to play the video game. I just had to use it. It was too good not to. XD**

* * *

"Maya," Coran said as he saw her in the hallway. "I've been looking for you."

"Did you need anything?" she asked. The paladins were away on another mission to try to discover what Lotor was up to but so far, all the intelligence they were getting didn't add up. It was like Zarkon's son was playing cat and mouse game with them that was getting them nowhere fast.

The ginger-haired Altean gazed in her silver eyes. "Keith wanted to know why you stopped training with the paladins."

Maya shrugged in reply. "I figured it would be a waste of time now since Princess Allura is a paladin, she doesn't need me as her protector anymore."

"My girl, you should continue your training to keep your weapons skills. You never know when you may have to protect yourself. You could run into pirates or worse the Galra," he said as he smiled kindly to her.

A smile started to break out on her face as she began to put two and two together. "This means your still going to train me to be a pilot?"

"Of course, you silly girl. Now how is your studying going?"

"Good, but I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Certainly," he said as he rocked back on his heels and placed his hands behind his back.

"You were in the Altean military, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. Before Allura's father became king, I was assigned to be his protector. Then we became friends, and he kept me on as his royal advisor."

"That sounds nice," she replied wistfully.

He laughed, "Oh the stories I could tell…" he smiled sadly as thoughts of his friends and family he'd lost came to mind.

"I'm sorry…" she replied.

He waved a hand toward her, "Don't worry about it. It hurts, but I will always stay by Allura's side, it's my duty."

"So, your saying I should move on?"

"Yes," he replied as a beep caught his attention. "Ah, the paladins have returned."

* * *

Maya followed Coran to the lounge, where the paladins were ranged on the couches. Keith groaned, "I thought this latest tip would lead us straight to Lotor."

"It's quite all right Keith. We have to follow every lead. One will lead us to him," Allura spoke softly.

Keith leaned forward, as he craned his head up to gaze at the new blue paladin, "No, it's not. We have to find Lotor and find out what he's up to. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I have a recipe I want to try," Hunk said as he placed his hands on his knees and rose from the couch next to Pidge.

The Green Paladin glanced around, "I need to go finish on a project I've been working on for the last phoeb."

"Phoeb?" Lance asked as he scratched at the back of his neck.

"A month," Pidge deadpanned as she pushed her glasses up her nose and rose to her feet. "You know I thought you'd got the hang of the Altean ways of measuring the passing of days, weeks, and months."

Lance grit his teeth, as he stood up and rolled his eyes as the youngest of the paladins ran past the largest. "Hunk, wait up, I'll join you."

"So what are you going to make?" Lance asked as the two friends strode into the kitchen.

"Well, besides dinner I thought I'd make a cake," Hunk replied as he started pulling out ingredients.

"Sounds good. Can I help?"

Hunk failed to notice the gleam in Lance's eyes.

"I've got this. Why don't you peel some of these vegetables? Well, I think they're vegetables but out here in space who knows what they are."

Lance rolled up his sleeves and got to work, but when Hunk turned his back to retrieve a pan for the batter, Lance picked up one of the spices and sprinkled it into the cake batter, grabbed the spoon and stirred it in. He didn't know what it would do and hated to ruin Hunk's cake, but he couldn't wait to see what everyone's reaction would be. He did his best to school his expression to a neutral one.

"Vegetables are peeled," he announced as he watched Hunk pour the cake into the pan. He stretched, "Let me know when the food's ready, I think I'm gonna go play a video game."

"Sure," Hunk replied as he grinned at his friend.

Lance stood and shoved his hands into his pockets. He couldn't wait to see the reactions of the others as they bit into the cake. Maya and Pidge were asking for it ever since Pidge talked Maya into turning into a cow. And what was the deal with cow tongue, he thought. He shuddered as he remembers the slimy wet tongue snaking out and licking his face from the base of his chin up to the top of his head. "Yuck," he said as he walked down the hall to his room.

* * *

Maya found Keith on the training deck. She watched as he quickly dispatched the gladiator. He turned as he removed his helmet and saw her standing in the doorway. "Did you need something?" he asked as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Coran found me while you were gone," she replied as she gazed into his blue-gray eyes. "He—"

Keith held up his gloved hand. "He told me what you said. I have to agree with him though. You need to keep your skills up."

"I understand that now," she replied. "When do you want me to report to paladin training?"

"Tomorrow will be fine," he said as his mouth began to curve up in a sad smile.

"I'll be here."

"Good, now let's see what Hunk has cooked up for us," he said as the pair walked off the deck.

* * *

Keith and Maya stepped into the formal dining room to find the table covered in some delicacies that Hunk knew everyone liked. As they all sat down, Hunk grinned, "So everyone needs to save some room, I made a cake for dessert."

As they began to eat Coran looked at Pidge, "How is that project coming along?"

"Good, while we were looking for information about Lotor I found a wrecked ship on the planet's surface and found a useable guidance system that I can reprogram."

Coran nodded, "How long before it's up and running?"

"I need a few more varga, and with Hunk's help, I think it will be working fine. We'll need to test it," she replied as she grinned between bites of her dinner.

Pidge and Hunk exchanged a glance, and the Yellow Paladin nodded. "Of course I'll help with the installation."

Maya glanced at Pidge, Hunk, and Coran as all three seemed to share information that she wasn't privy to. She shrugged her shoulders. It had nothing to do with her.

As she popped the last bite into her mouth Hunk rose from the table and slipped into the kitchen. Several dobashes later he returned with his cake cut up into slices.

"Smells great," Lance said as he shoved his fork into his piece of cake and brought it up to his mouth stopping to gauge everyone else's expressions.

Pidge paused in midbite, and her eyes bugged out at the taste. Allura and Coran both tried to keep their expressions neutral as they continued to eat. Maya shuddered but politely finished her piece. Hunk glanced around and took a bite. He stuck his tongue out, "Yuck," he said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think this would taste like vegetables."

Lance set his fork back down and stifled the laugh that threatened to bubble out of him. "It's okay, Hunk."

Everyone else agreed and then all eyed Keith who shoveled his piece down with gusto. "This is good."

Lance rolled his eyes. Leave it to the mullet, he thought. I suppose he likes that Galran spice I added.

Allura gasped as she gazed at Maya as a purple dot made its appearance on the Zenoxian's face. "Maya, are you feeling alright?"

A twinge like a sharp tingle pinched at her cheek. Maya reached up and felt the patch of skin like a raised bump. She gasped as she felt more prickly spots appear on her body under her clothes.

Lance gulped as his initial delight changed to fear. He hadn't expected this to happen.

"I think you have an allergic reaction," Pidge said as she jumped to her feet.

Maya nodded, "This has only happened once before, and that was while I was a prisoner of the Galra. It was to a spice they use."

"So that's why the mullet scarfed down his cake," Lance sniggered as he glanced at Keith.

Coran rose from his seat, "No harm done," he said as he glanced at everyone. "I'm sure we have a cure in one of the storerooms. King Alfor had a habit of stuffing the castle with herbs and medicines that he found on his travels. I'll go look."

Allura rose from her seat. "While he's doing that, I want to run a scan just in case it's not something else."

Maya sighed, why was she making a fuss about this.

Keith glanced her way as if he could read her thoughts. "Go do as Allura says. What will Shiro say when he comes back with you looking like that?"

"Fine," she replied as she rose but shot Keith a glare.

Lance made the sound of a laser and pointed his finger at Keith. "Shot down in flames," he grinned and then burst out with laughter.

Keith glared at Lance, shook his head, mumbled something about stupidity and stormed out of the dining room.

"Hey, Hunk," Lance turned to the Yellow Paladin. "I'll help you clean up here."

Pidge looked over to where Lance had sat and noticed the plate with the one bite that wasn't eaten still on his fork. Her computerized brain began to go to work as she started to piece things together. "Lance, you are dead," she mumbled to herself as she glared at him. She smiled as her brain calculated how to kill two birds with one stone, time to break out a game and teach Maya how to play.

* * *

Maya lay on the bed as Allura used the portable scanner. The princess examined the readings as she finished. "You were right. It was just an allergic reaction." She frowned at Maya's I told you so expression, "You know it's better to be safe than sorry."

"I know your right, but I hate to have you all making so much of a fuss about this."

"This isn't much of a fuss," Allura replied.

Coran returned with the medicine in hand. "Apply this after bathing, and it should fix you right up."

"Thank you," she said as she startled both Alteans by grabbing each in a quick hug and leaving the infirmary.

* * *

Hunk and Pidge high fived each other as they inserted the last part to the flight simulator they'd built with Coran's help. Both teens grinned at each other and said together, "Team Punk does it again." Then they giggled as Pidge pressed a button on her laptop. Pidge set up a diagnostic to run.

She turned to Hunk, "I'm just going to let this run. I'm going to teach Maya how to play Killbot Phantasm I."

"Cool, can I watch," he asked as he blinked and clasped his hands together.

"Sure, I'm going to bring the entire system into the lounge," she replied as she chuckled. "Oh and bring Lance too."

* * *

Pidge set up the game system along with other mechanisms she and Hunk had put together to get it to work. Once she was satisfied, she went to Maya's room.

* * *

Maya changed into her sleep shirt which fell to her knees. She applied the medication to the hives and screwed the cap on and set it down as she heard a polite knock at her door. "Come in," she called as the door slid open.

"Hey Maya, I want to take your mind off the rash by teaching you how to play Killbot Phantasm I. It may be an old game, but it's a good one," she said as she smiled up at the Zenoxian.

Maya shrugged, "Okay, what do I have to lose?"

Pidge grinned back.

The pair entered the lounge, and Pidge sat down on the floor and patted the space next to her, "Take a load off."

Maya stared at her, "Uh… what?"

"It means to sit down," Pidge replied as she picked up the controller.

Maya sat down next to Pidge tucking her legs up underneath her.

Hunk and Lance walked in, and Pidge turned as the smell hit her from the bowl Hunk held. "Does that smell like popcorn?" she asked as her voice rose slightly.

"Yes, but it's not popcorn. I was able to use some of those weird beans, and it tastes like popcorn."

"Hunk, my man, you are the culinary genius," Lance replied as he sat on the couch behind Pidge and Maya. "This should be entertaining," he murmured toward Hunk.

Pidge turned on the game system, and the pixilated screen came up with the weird graphics of the title screen. The cheesy music began. Right before Pidge pressed the start button, she glanced at Maya. "Now if you want to go up in the levels watch what I do on the controller. If you want to die, play like Lance."

"Hey, I take offense at that," Lance yelled as his voice rose.

Pidge grinned as she hit the start button and selected her hero. Then she began the game and showed Maya how to navigate through the map and fight the monsters on the screen.

Maya stared in fascination as Pidges fingers flew over the controller. The computer genius beat the boss at the end of the first level and pressed the save button. She passed the controller over to the Zenoxian.

Maya followed the process of the startup of the game. She selected her hero and began to the first fight. A smile lit her face as she made it through the first part of the map. Moving on to another battle she fought off the bad guys there and continued to the next fight before the boss.

Pidge flashed her a thumbs up as Maya continued and made it to the boss fight.

Maya fought hard with her hero and the two helpers, but she lost to the boss.

"That's okay, you did well though," Pidge said as she pats Maya's shoulder. "Didn't she Lance?"

Lance threw his hands up as he flopped over on the couch as if he'd been shot, "Beginner's luck."

* * *

The following quintant after Paladin training, Keith turned to Maya. "Good job on the drones. They would have tagged me if you hadn't stopped them."

Maya smiled at the praise.

Keith glanced up at the observation deck and back to Maya. "Coran needs to see you on the holodeck." He reached out and grabbed her by the arm effectively stopping her before she could leave the training deck. "Whatever that medicine was that he gave you it seems to be doing the trick. I can barely see those hives now."

Maya smiled at him as he released her arm. "Yeah, and it didn't hurt that Pidge has shown me how to play her video game."

"How did that go over with Lance?" he asked as a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"About as well as you'd expect. He said something about beginners luck."

Keith's smile grew as he gave a slight nod to the doorway.

She walked away making her way through the Castle of Lions until she reached the holodeck, as the door slid open, she saw what looked like a shuttle pod sitting next to Kalteneckers enclosure. Coran, Pidge and Hunk stood nearby.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No," Coran said as he smiled. "Between the three of us, we built this simulator. So if you've studied, we can get a jump start on teaching you how to fly."

Her excitement was palpable as she and Coran stepped into the cockpit. He tested her on the basics and had her close the particle barrier that closed the cockpit. "Each day I'll give you coordinates. You'll have to plot the course and take the flight to get you to your destination. You need to learn these coordinates there's no telling where and when we'll need to send you on a mission even if its to pick up supplies from Olkarion.

"Now, I want to see how you start the shuttle pod and take off and land. I'll start giving you data on missions tomorrow."

Maya nodded as she went through the procedures for starting up the shuttle. The inside of the screen looked just like the shuttle pod bay. She started it up and pulled the control sticks back that gave the pod lift. Then she flew it out of the bay and into the vastness of space. She swallowed hard as she fought the nervousness and piloted the shuttle back into the bay and landed it.

Coran pulled on his mustache as if he were in thought. "Good job. Tomorrow we'll do a longer flight."

* * *

The quintants passed with Maya gaining more confidence as she trained in the shuttle pod simulator. Four phoebs later Coran along with Keith and Maya stood on the shuttle deck.

"This is it," Coran said as he gazed at the pair. "Keith has agreed to give you your flight test. If he says your good to go, then you're a pilot." She blinked several times as she rubbed her hands on her pants several times. She took a couple of breaths to calm her nerves.

"Let's go," Keith said as they both climbed into the shuttle pod.

Maya touched the control to activate the ignition and closed the particle barrier. The mockup simulator she'd trained on was exact in every way. She closed her eyes for a second and quickly opened them. This is it. She thought as she couldn't help but remember something Pidge had told her on their gaming nights that it was time to sink or swim.

She flew the shuttle out of the pod bay and out into space. "Where to now," she asked as the stars surrounded them in the blackness of space.

"Let's fly to the next system over. I'm sure Coran gave you the coordinates to study," the Black Paladin said.

She couldn't help but focus on the sound of his voice. He didn't sound nervous or even bored. Instead, he seemed interested. She set the course and pressed the control stick forward a little bit and engaged the engines. She couldn't help but smile as she realized she was doing it.

She wanted to bounce up and down in her seat but figured Keith would frown on that. She kept breathing normally and trying to keep the sudden surge of excitement at bay. When they reached the first planet in the system Keith just quietly signaled for her to enter the atmosphere.

She did her best to remember the proper entry for atmospheric landings that would reduce the stress from the planet's atmosphere and gravity on the shuttle. It shuddered slightly, and she winced.

As they broke into the atmosphere and settled to a more comfortable orbit, Keith glanced at her. "Take us back to the Castle of Lions."

She turned the stick, exited the atmosphere, and piloted the shuttle pod back to the Castle of Lions. She aimed for the pad for the pod to rest pressed the brake and put it back to hover where it slowly dropped back down to the pad.

Coran waited now with all the Paladins. Maya held her breath as she and Keith exited the shuttle. "Practically a textbook flight," Keith said.

Maya's heart sank. She knew it. She'd failed again.

Keith turned to Coran, "Maya did a good job. She just needs a little practice on entering atmospheres. But overall it was a good job."

Coran nodded, and he turned to Maya, "Oh, she'll get it," he said as he smiled at the blue-skinned Zenoxian. Then he announced, "We have ourselves a cargo pilot."

Maya blinked, and then she gazed at the ginger-haired Altean. "Really?"

"You did it. But I'll have to drill you more on entering and exiting atmospheres."

Pidge, Hunk, and Allura all hugged her. While Lance extended his hand to her. "Good job," he said.

Maya took his arm and clasped his forearm with her hand.

Pidge smiled, "There may be some hope for you yet, Lance."

"I'm going to let that slide," he said.

* * *

Two screams reached his ears as a huge smile lit the Red Paladin's face. "Well, I guess they found my surprise," he chuckled as he strode down the hall.

* * *

Keith and Hunk gazed with fascination at the mess leaking out of both Maya and Pidge's rooms. "Oh he is dead now," Pidge growled as fire suppression foam spilled out in the hallway.

Maya groaned, "Lance?"

Pidge shot a pointed glare at Keith and Hunk. "Since they're here and he's not, you can bet it was Lance."

* * *

"Princess," Coran said as he consulted his board on the bridge. "I'm reading that the fire suppressors only in Maya and Pidge's rooms have gone off."

Allura's eyebrows rose as her brow crinkled, "Really? I wonder what the cause was. I'll have to investigate this," her voice trailed off as the beeping sounded as her face went slack and she held her hands to her chest.

She still stood that way as everyone else ran onto the bridge. Coran seemed to be mesmerized by what he heard. Maya moved over to stand behind him. She didn't see any Galran warships on the screen.

"What's going on?" Keith asked as he took his seat at his station.

"Yeah these have never gone off before," Pidge added.

Lance glanced at the princess, "Allura, what is it?"

Hunk added as he noticed both Alteans complexions had paled, "Looks like you guys just saw a ghost."

Coran was the first to answer as he continued to stare into space, "That's just the thing. It's an old Altean distress code. One used by King Alfor's ships."

"Could it be?" Allura asked as hope rose within her that other Alteans 'd survived the destruction of their homeworld. "Are we not the last Alteans alive?"

Keith couldn't help himself but air on the side of caution, "Wait. What if someone's cloning the signal to try to lure us in?"

Maya couldn't help but silently agree with him. Something about this whole situation didn't sit right with her. She pulled at her bottom lip as she thought about what was going on. It would just be like the Galra to set up a trap for Voltron.

She realized that while she'd been thinking about the situation that Allura had shot the Castle through a wormhole. Her eyes widened as she stared out at the backside of a ship that appeared to be stuck in an area of space that glowed brightly.

Allura blinked, "That looks like a Tel-Galax exploration shuttle. One of my father's deep space vessels," she added by way of explanation.

Coran opened the vessel registry screen, and images of ships flew across until blinked on one type of ship. "According to the ship's identification code, it's Commodore Trayling's ship. But I don't see any records of its destination or mission."

Maya glanced around as she couldn't stop different scenarios from popping into her head. Why was the ship out here?

Lanced studied the holographic screen at his station. "What happened to it?"

Hunk added, "Is it stuck in a wormhole?"

Coran studied his readings, "What's unlike any wormhole I've ever seen."

Pidge brought up her scans, "There's a massive amount of energy emanating from it, centered right where the ship is stuck."

"We have to see if anyone is aboard. They may need our help," Allura added.

Pidge glanced between Allura and Keith but quickly decided on a middle road as she brought it up, "We could send a probe over to it, see if we can get some idea what this thing is?"

Keith craned his head over his shoulder, "Do it."

Pidge's fingers flew over her holographic screen as she programmed and launched the probe. It flew away from the Castle toward the ship. Her screen along with Hunk's was flooded with information. "The energy shows no signs of radioactive decay, and it's not thermal."

Hunk added, "It's not gravitational, our probe is on the course, and the light is radiating out, not in, like would in a black hole."

"But from where?" Pidge asked.

Coran studied his readings, "That energy signature I know it," he said as his eyes grew. "It's radiating quintessence!"

As they watched, the probe went through the hole. Hunk exclaimed, "Ooh! That's weird."

"W-What happened to it?" Maya asked instinctively taking a step back. The probe disappeared.

Lance glanced around, "Okay, well, let's not go anywhere near there."

Allura said, "We must."

Hunk stared at her as if she'd just suggested they take a walk through a minefield. "Hold on. Didn't you see what happened?"

Allura wouldn't listen to anyone. "Voltron's compositional strength far exceeds anything in this universe." Her voice hardened as she continued, "We received an Altean distress call, which must mean someone is alive on the ship. As Paladins of Voltron, we must help."

Keith stood and turned to face her, "Princess I still think there's a chance this whole thing is a trap."

Coran gazed between the two, "Even if it's not a trap, it's far too dangerous to go in there." He tried to reason with Allura.

"I'll do it myself If I have too," she replied as she stalked off the bridge.

Keith sighed as he closed his eyes. As he opened them, he glanced to the others as he muttered, "And they call me the hothead." He shook his head. "Let's go. We stand a better chance with Voltron than she does by herself."

* * *

The Lions left the castle and formed Voltron as Maya sat on the raised deck behind the royal advisor. "Coran," she said as she watched the viewscreen. "Is it possible that Commander Trayling's mission was so secret that King Alfor didn't record it."

"That is a good question," he replied as he kept his eyes trained on the screen. Voltron neared the edge of the glowing hole.

Pidge reported to both Voltron and Coran, "Guys, my sensors are going crazy. Technically we should be torn apart just like the probe was. But somehow Voltron is completely unaffected by the stress of the spatial distortions." Her signal began to break up.

Coran face screwed up into one of extreme worry, "Hello? What are you seeing? I'm losing visual. Hello?" He gasped as Voltron disappeared. Maya jumped up beside him as they both yelled, "No!"

Maya slumped down to sit behind Coran again. She closed her eyes and felt the tug from Keith he was alive. She lifted her head and gazed at Coran, "They're alive."

He whirled on her as he snapped, "How can you be so sure?" He clenched his jaws together.

"I have an empathic connection to Keith. I can feel him. The connection is weak, but he's there." She glanced away from the ginger-haired man and turned her gaze back on his face. "I'm sure Allura told you about my connection to Maura."

"Yes, she did," he let out a slight laugh, "that was a surprise." He reached over and patted her arm, "If you feel anything out of the ordinary let me know." Visibly calmer he went back to scanning the area for a sign of Voltron.

Maya leaned forward, "You knew King Alfor, would there ever be a reason that he would keep a mission so secret that he kept it out of the records?"

Coran leaned back a moment as he thought. "Well, yes there were a couple of times."

"So this could be another of those missions, but why?" she asked as she glanced at the ceiling.

"I wish there were a way to find out," he replied.

* * *

The mice sat on Coran's station as his fingers flew across the touchscreen. One of them squeaked at him while Platt comforted Chulatt. Coran glanced down at the mice. "I've done every scan and test that I can think of. There's no sign of Voltron anywhere."

The mice squeaked at him again.

He leaned down. "How could I have stopped her? You know how she is."

They squeaked at him again.

"I can't understand a thing you're saying, but I'll assume by your tone that was an insult."

His attention was caught as the backside of the ship disappeared into the hole, and the gap disappeared. "Not good," Coran said.

Maya stood up and laid a hand on his arm and faced the mice. "Guys, he's doing the best that he can. I know you're worried. Honestly, I am too." She placed her hand down on the console, palm up.

Chulatt looked up at her with tears in his eyes as he squeaked.

The mice climbed onto her palm, and she carried them back over to the spot where she'd been sitting down and stroked each mouse with her finger. "She'll return," Maya said to them.

As she continued to stroke them, she shook her head as she felt pain stab her in the temple. She looked up to Coran, "Keith's angry." The pain eased and a half a varga later the hole suddenly appeared again. Voltron carrying a colossal space rock came out of the center of the hole.

Coran excitedly yelled, "Your back! Oh, thank the ancients! Paladins, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Voltron floated as a beam of energy struck the castle which rocked from the blow.

Maya cupped her hands holding the mice close as Lotor's command ship appeared along with three fighters. The fighters shot some energy harpoons that latched onto the rock and hauled the giant space rock away.

Coran continued to hail Voltron until Allura replied, "Coran we're here."

Maya smiled as she put the mice down on the deck. Three scampered away. Chulatt stopped, turned around, squeaked, and then scurried after the others.

She looked up as Allura, and the paladins stepped onto the bridge. Allura turned to her advisor. "Coran, did you find that footage for me?"

"I did," he said as Allura activated her holographic screen and transferring the image to the main viewing screen. Plastered on the screen was Lance messing around with some equipment.

Allura turned to face the others. "As you can see, Lance tampered with the fire suppressors. I can't allow this prank war to continue."

"Why not?" Lance asked as he crossed his arms over his body. "Besides, Pidge started it."

"I don't care who started it. Do you not understand that messing with safety equipment puts all our lives in jeopardy? I cannot allow it to go on."

"Fine," Lance grumbled.

* * *

Maya found herself drawn to the Black Lion's hangar. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes from the largest of the lions. What was it about the Black Lion? She had no idea.

Coran's voice came over the com system. "Paladins, I'm picking up a signal I don't recognize."

Maya raced for the bridge. As she joined the others, Pidge listened to it, and her face brightened. "That's a garrison distress signal."

"Are you sure? It's coming over a Galra frequency," Coran replied.

"It's Shiro," Keith yelled as he went down to the Black Lion's hangar. He flew it out of the castle and began sweeping searches for the source of the s.o.s.

The Lion seemed to move on its own volition as Keith's voice came up on the com's. "It is Shiro. We've found him."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – Tailing A Comet and

I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender. I'm just taking the characters out for a spin. The only character I own is my Zenoxian Maya.

Thanks to Puff the Ninja for her help and letting me bounce ideas off her.

If you'd like to leave a review it would give me a boost.

* * *

Pidge brought up the image of the Galran commander that Kolivan had sent to the Castle of Lions before the paladins and Maya had infiltrated the base. Maya shapeshifted into the image of the commander just like she'd done on that other Galra base when they had to raid the base for supplies. This time they were on a mission for the Blade of Marmora and to find intelligence on Lotor.

As Maya entered the base, the sentries let her pass, and the Paladins took these sentries out.

"Maya will get Pidge to the base's control area and get this base shut down, we'll take out the rest," Keith said as he laid out the plan, "We'll take out the rest."

As they reached the main hall, Maya glanced around the corner and ducked back. She swallowed and sighed softly, "Keith, there's too many of them. I can't get Pidge past these guards without drawing attention to her."

Keith grit his teeth. Another problem, he thought. "Okay change of plans. Lance, you're our sharpshooter get into position and give us some covering fire."

"You got it, team leader."

As the other paladins reached Maya and Pidge, the Zenoxian reverted to her normal state. Lance's voice reached them over their helmet com's. "All right team, I've got my eye on the targets."

Maya and Pidge waited for the signal to go as Lance yelled, "Hey, Keith, I had that guy."

Lance took out several of the sentries that were moving in to converge on the paladin's position.

Hunk yelled, "They're still coming," as he fired his cannon down the connecting hall.

As Maya and Pidge made their way through the fallen and sparking bodies of the mechanical warriors of the Galra the blue-skinned Zenoxian pulled her chakram from her belt. Her eyes locked onto the scanner that controlled the raised door for the connecting corridor. She threw the chakram.

The spinning weapon screamed through the air, and it hit the mechanism at the same time as Lance's energy bolt from his bayard. The door fell from the ceiling crushing one of the sentries as it crashed onto its head.

Allura using her bayard as a whip took out several of the sentries on her own.

Lance smiled as his eyes flashed, "Well, that was awesome!"

Maya and Pidge made it to the control area. Maya activated her shield off her wrist gauntlet covering Pidge as she threw the chakram again taking out more of the sentries.

Keith and the other paladins took up positions to protect Pidge and each other. Hunk kept ducking behind Lance and then popping out from behind him to fire his cannon at the oncoming sentries, "Pidge, do you think you could hurry it up a little?"

Pidge's fingers flew over the holographic screen from her wrist gauntlet, "Almost… There!" The power source for the base shut down along with the sentries.

Keith placed a gloved hand on Pidge's armored shoulder, "Great job, Pidge."

She beamed up at him, "That's the last outpost in this quadrant."

He pats her on the shoulder, "Call the Blade of Marmora. Let them know this base is cleared."

* * *

Maya strode down the hall when she was stopped by voices coming from Shiro's room. Her mind brought back the memory of Keith dragging him out of the Galra fighter, half dead it seemed. His hair was longer, and a weird growth was on his face. She blinked and came back to the present. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she had to hear his voice. Her veil of sadness lifted.

"I don't know," Shiro said. "The last thing I remember was Zarkon trying to overtake the Black Lion. It told me to use my bayard. Then nothing. I woke up and was back on a Galra ship."

The other voice she identified as Keith's. It didn't surprise her any considering that they were like brothers in every way. "Well, you'd just unlocked the Black Lion's ability to teleport. Could it have teleported you? Maybe it was trying to save you."

"By teleporting me into the hands of the Galra?"

"Maybe Zarkon forced it to. He was trying to control the Black Lion up until the very last moment, right?"

"Yeah, maybe," Shiro replied.

Maya heard the disbelief in his voice.

"Well, if you're feeling up to it, the rest of the team would be thrilled to see you up and around again. They need you, you know."

"Yeah, I'll try."

"Okay, we'll be on the bridge."

Maya backed away from the door, and then it slid open.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah."

"How many times are you gonna have to save me before this is over?" Shiro asked.

"As many times as it takes." Keith strode out of the room and saw Maya hovering nearby. "So what brings you here?" he asked as he flashed her a lopsided grin.

"I-I was hoping to see Shiro," she stammered.

"He's still recovering," he said as he grabbed her by the hand. "I told you I'd find him."

Maya wiped at the tear that threatened to fall, but this time instead of sadness it was a tear of joy. "I never stopped believing in you."

He tugged on her hand and pulled her into his arms hugging her. "I have my brother back," he whispered. He released her and motioned with his head toward the elevator, "Let's head up to the bridge."

* * *

As the Paladins, Maya, and Coran half-heartedly went about their duties. They waited in anticipation that Shiro would join them. Their wait was rewarded by the doors to the bridge sliding open, and Shiro stepped onto the bridge. His hair was cut and face freshly shaven. He now looked the same as he did before he'd disappeared.

"Great job out there, everyone. You've turned the tide in this war. I'm glad you never lost sight of the mission while I was gone."

Lance smiled in return, "You're looking better. How are you feeling?"

"Good," but Shiro raised his prosthetic arm to his head. "Just trying to get rid of this weird headache."

Pidge interrupted excitedly, "Guys, I think I have something here!" As everyone moved closer to her station to see what she found, she continued, "So, I downloaded Intel from the Galra base. I untied the quantum-folded encryption, and I found something on Lotor."

"Do you know where he is?" Keith asked.

"Well, not exactly, no, but the last three sightings of his command ship have been in the Va'Kar quadrant."

"Nice work, Pidge. Although, those quadrants are massive. How will we pinpoint his location?" Shiro said as he glanced over at Allura and Coran as if they might have the answer.

Hunk who knelt by Pidge's seat gazed up into her amber eyes, "Hey that comet is made from the same material as Voltron. Maybe I can scan the emission spectrum for Fraunhoffer lines, like when I found the Blue Lion!"

"But you know those emissions are subject to free induction decay. Those are exponential drop-offs." She said as she frowned.

Hunk nodded, "Yeah but if you could find a way to amplify the sensors—" he cut himself off as he added, "No, there'd be way too much interference. What if instead, we increase the SA magnitude?"

Pidge shut off her screen as she leaned forward, "The spires of the Castle!"

Hunk grinned, "Genius!" The pair took off to start working on their scanner.

Lance turned toward Keith and Maya, "I have no idea what either of them just said."

Maya shrugged, she had no idea either.

Shiro suggested, "Let's set course for the Va'Kar quadrant while they get started on that detector. We need to work fast. Who knows what Lotor has planned for that comet?"

* * *

Maya stood behind Hunk as he and the mice worked to connect some cables into Coran's station. "Thanks for hooking me into the system."

Chulatt squeaked.

"I wouldn't have been able to reach back there."

Platt squeaked in reply.

"Sorry, I know you got all dirty. I owe you guys a little mouse shower now, okay?" Hunk apologized as the mice ran out of the opening. "I'm gonna get to work on that right after we find Lotor."

Maya stepped around Hunk, "I'll take care of the mice for you." She smiled as she scooped them up in her hand and laughed as Chulatt squeaked and rubbed his head against the heal of her hand.

"Thanks, Maya," Hunk grinned at the smallest mouse. "I'd hate to have them mad at me."

She grinned as Pidge said, "Hey can we fire this up and see if it works?"

* * *

Maya stepped into the kitchen and stoppered the sink running some water into it. The mice squeaked appreciatively as they dove into the water.

She laughed as Chuchule and Plachu splashed each other. Platt seemed to sigh and squeaked at them.

"Let them have some fun, Platt. They deserve it."

Chulatt squeaked at her and reached up.

"You're finished?" She reached down and plucked the mouse out of the water. Picking up a small towel she dried him off. The others saw what she did and clamored for her attention.

Maya laughed again as she dried each of the mice off. As she finished with Platt, she heard Hunk over the coms, "Uh, guys! Guys, I found the comet, but it's booking it away from us! Coran? Allura? Can someone Altean come and move this Castle?"

She removed the stopper, picked up the mice, lowered them onto the floor, and raced for the exit.

* * *

Hunk from his station glanced at his readings, "Okay, we're gaining on it."

Maya took Lance's old position on the bridge as Shiro said, "Make sure we stay far back enough to be undetected."

The Castle of Lions moved through space while Pidge double checked readings at her station. "Looks like the signal stopped in the Ulippa System. Activating long-range scanners."

Images of a base with a Galra cargo ship nearby came up on the screen. As the close-up images formed Keith jumped up, "That's not Lotor's ship."

Hunk scanned the area again, "But the comet is in there."

Both Keith and Shiro were talking at once. They stopped and stared at each other. Maya thought it might be comical if the situation wasn't so serious. "Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead, Shiro," Keith said.

"We need to get that comet. The must be transporting it into that base. It'll be vulnerable during the transfer. That's the best time to strike."

Lance asked no one in particular, "Who the heck are these guys?"

Shiro said, "I don't know, but we need more information."

Keith turned to his brother, "You're right. You take the Black Lion. I'll stay with Coran in the castle and provide support."

"Keith, are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

The Lions flew away from the Castle. But Maya noticed the Black Lion hadn't left yet. She wondered what the problem was. She closed her eyes as she tried to feel the connection, she had with Shiro, but she felt nothing. Why? She wondered to herself.

His voice answered her question, "Keith, I'm gonna need you to lead this mission."

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"The Black Lion isn't responding to me. It looks like your it's true paladin now."

Keith replied, "I'm coming down."

Maya said just loud enough for Keith to hear, "Be careful."

* * *

Maya stood by Shiro as he said, "The important thing is getting eyes on that comet."

The roof of the base slid open revealing what appeared to be a piece of the Teludav they'd used in their battle with Zarkon before Shiro disappeared.

"Coran give me a closer look at that," Shiro said.

As Coran brought up an image of it on the screen, he gasped, "The Teludav! What in the name of King Groggery the Infirm is going on?"

"Open a frequency to the Paladins," Shiro said. "Guys. There's a piece of the Teludav inside the Galra base."

"The one we used to wormhole Zarkon's ship?" Lance asked.

Allura added, "But they wouldn't be able to operate it without an Altean…" she gasped, "… Zarkon's witch! She had Altean markings."

"Team you can't let Lotor get that ship. You need to get back to your lions. You need Voltron," Shiro told them.

"Why take out one ship when we can stop all of this by taking out Lotor himself?" Keith asked. "We can't let him keep outsmarting us."

"That's exactly why we can't risk letting Lotor have that ship. This is too important."

* * *

The cargo ship attacked the base shocking Coran, Shiro, and Maya. "Why are they attacking their base," she asked. But neither Shiro or Coran had the answer.

"We have to stop that cargo ship!" Shiro said.

"On it," Coran replied.

"Coran maneuvered the Castle closer to the Galra ship when another ship launched from it. Coran brought up an image of it, "That must be the ship made from the comet."

"Then let's be careful. Raise particle barrier. Fire Castle defenses."

As the comet ship evaded the defenses, Coran said, "Quick little bugger, isn't it?"

Shiro replied, "I've never seen anything that size move that fast."

It turned on a dime and fired a test shot at the Castle of Lions. Following that up with an ion cannon blast that punched a large hole into the particle barrier.

As the Castle rocked from the blast, Shiro called out, "Team where are you?"

The Castle was struck again as Coran grunted. "We can't take another hit like that!"

Voltron appeared just in time. Maya closed her eyes and said a silent prayer grateful for the giant mechanical warrior's arrival.

"Guys, the cargo ship is escaping with the Teludav."

Keith replied, "I thought taking down the ship was the most important thing."

"We still can't let Lotor get away with the Teludav."

Allura added, "Shiro's right. We need to destroy it."

"But the comet ship is right here. We need to take it down."

Maya moved back to Lance's seat and sat down feeling the pressure in her head of Keith's frustration. Would they stop arguing, she thought as her head ached.

"Keith the cargo ship is getting away!"

As soon as Voltron turned his attention onto the cargo ship, the comet ship fired on the mechanical warrior. Voltron's shield came up.

"You're going to have to lower your shield, shoot the cargo ship, and deal with the consequences," Shiro said rather harshly.

Keith couldn't help but plead his cause, "We can beat this ship first, and then get the cargo ship."

Maya felt the tension in the back of her neck that Keith was under. As the comet ship fired on Voltron, the warrior moved out of the way at the last minute. The comet ship's weapon struck the Teludav destroying it.

"We need to go after them," Keith said.

Shiro frowned, "No. Get back to the Castle. Something strange is going on here, and we need to figure it out."

* * *

Maya found Keith on the observation deck. He stared out the window. "Keith," she whispered as she gazed at the human. "You did what you had to do."

He glanced over at her, "I'm not cut out for this," he said softly.

Before she could deny his statement, Shiro stepped in and placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "I'm sorry I had to step in back there."

"I thought I had it under control."

"You need to learn to pick your battles. Sometimes you have to make the hard choices," Shiro replied gently.

Keith stared at the deck, "I'm no good at this."

Shiro shook his head, "Yes, you are."

Keith turned to face the man who was like his brother as Shiro continued. "It was your quick thinking that prevented Lotor from getting away with the Teludav. You're gonna get there. The Black Lion has chosen you. I'm proud of you, Keith," he smiled.

Maya reached out and hugged Keith.

"What was that for?"

She smiled at him, "I thought you needed it."

Shiro laughed, "Well you two seem to have gotten closer."

Maya tried to remember what phrase that Lance had used about his friendship with Hunk when Keith grinned slightly, "Sister from another mother."

Shiro rolled his eyes and laughed good-naturedly. "Let's head up to the bridge and see if the others have found out anything."

* * *

Pidge was collating the data they had so far on Lotor. Highlighting different areas of the map as she spoke. "He fought us here, his generals were here, and he stole the comet here."

Lance came to the obvious conclusion, "So, Lotor could be anywhere."

Maya rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her body.

Shiro frowned, "We'll never be able to find him unless we can figure out his plan. We're missing the big picture."

Pidge added, "How about this question. Why was Voltron made out of the same material as that comet? What's so special about it?"

Allura glanced down at the deck sadly, "My father discovered another comet like that before I was born."

Coran placed his hand on Allura's arm to soften the blow. "Your father… and Zarkon."

Hunk glanced around nervously, "This is back when Zarkon was the Black Lion's paladin?"

"Before that. Before Alfor built the Lions."

"I know this is painful to talk about, but if we're going to stop Lotor, it's time we heard the rest of the story," Shiro's voice was gentle.

Coran swallowed hard and began telling the story of the five leaders who would later become the paladins of Voltron. Maya felt a cold spot settle beside her, but it stayed in that one spot. She shivered.

"The original paladins were Zarkon from planet Daibazaal, King Alfor from Altea, Gyrgan from Ryznirath, Trigel of the Dalterion Belt, and Blaytz from Nalquad."

Coran continues with how the comet crashed into Daibazaal, and how that one incident changed the universe forever.

Alfor began studying the comet. But Alfor told Zarkon how it seemed the material could pass between realities.

The cold spot next to Maya began to glow and a figure formed of an Altean woman with brunette hair wearing Maya's armor. The image spoke, "If you're going to tell the story, tell it right."

Lance screamed and jumped as he hung onto Hunk.

She nodded to the paladins, "I am Maura."

Lance tried to calm his fragile nerves, "B-But you've been dead for ten thousand years," he frowned. "H-How are you able to come back?" he stammered.

Hunk glanced around nervously, "Are there any more ghosts in the castle?"

"No," Maura turned back to Coran.

The ginger-haired royal advisor coughed into his hand, "That day Maura told King Alfor she thought he gave Zarkon too much information."

Maura turned to the Paladins, "By our standards of age Alfor was still young and reckless at times. We did butt heads on several occasions. But I did give my life to be certain Allura survived."

Coran glared, "Who's telling this?" He picked up the story after Allura's birth and how Zarkon married the Altean Alchemist Honerva.

"Alfor found Honerva running an experiment using one drop of quintessence that still ran for a full deca-phoeb. He grew worried when Zarkon began to claim the lions as his.

"Honerva's experiment brought a lifeform from an Alternate Reality into our own. Only the creature proved to be hostile and called others of its kind into our reality. Honerva and Alfor erected a particle barrio, but Alfor, Zarkon, and the other leaders were chosen by the lions.

"It was a good thing too because the creatures broke through the particle barrier, but the paladins formed Voltron and were able to defeat the creatures. King Alfor wanted to close the rift, but Zarkon and Honerva refused.

"Zarkon and Alfor argued, and Zarkon's thirst for power began to rear its ugly head."

Maura nodded, "I did warn him about Zarkon."

Coran sighed, "Yes, I know. You were most adamant."

Coran continued, "Despite their differences, the paladins continued to work together creating a new era of peace and prosperity. Voltron became the Defender of the Universe establishing the legend that would live on to this day.

"As time went on Daibazaal suffered from earthquakes from the rift. Honerva experimented with quintessence on her cat and discovered it could extend life. But Alfor was appalled by not only her experiment but the change that had occurred in both Zarkon and Honerva. Their minds were poisoned by the quintessence. Alfor left turning his back on them.

"Honerva grew ill, but Zarkon came to Alfor and the other paladins to supposedly close the rift. But they were tricked. Voltron was drawn into the rift. Zarkon left the safety of Voltron and took Honerva into the quintessence field, and the creatures of the rift attacked again.

"Alfor rescued Zarkon and Honerva. Under his orders, Voltron left the rift, but Zarkon and Honerva both succumbed to overexposure of quintessence. King Alfor was forced to evacuate the planet and closed the rift by destroying Daibazaal. King Alfor held a state funeral for Zarkon and Honerva, but Zarkon rose from the dead and declared war on Altea.

"Zarkon became obsessed with quintessence and demanded Voltron be turned over to him. Alfor sent the lions away, Zarkon flew into a rage and killed King Alfor and destroyed Altea."

Pidge blinked as she looked at Coran, "So that's Lotor's plan. To cross into other universes and get the purest quintessence possible."

No matter what, we have to stop him," Keith glanced around at everyone.

Maura began to fade but managed to say, "I like these paladins."


End file.
